One pushed two fell
by fortheloveofbrittana
Summary: Authors note – We begin our story at the end of the Glee tour. The 3D movie is set to come out in a few months and the cast gets a 2 week break before they have to go back to filming the new season. Naya and Heather's relationship.
1. Never the same

One pushed and two fell.

Chapter 1 – Never the same

**Authors note – We begin our story at the end of the Glee tour. The 3D movie is set to come out in a few months and the cast gets a 2 week break before they have to go back to filming the new season. HeMo and Naya both have feelings for each other but neither of them talk about how the other feels. (I hate Taylor so I'm pretending like he isn't even in the equation, as far as I'm concerned he doesn't exist.) Review please! Xx**

The cast had just finished doing their final encore. The crowd was louder than usual and everyone was just trying to soak up that the tour was actually over. They ended in Dublin, there was no specific reason why they ended it there but for many of the fans and cast it would be a night they'd remember for the rest of their lives. Heather had come out on stage to do her same old skit with Darren. She would play around with him being her goofy "Brittany" self and would ask for a kiss. At this point of the show you would get an angry "Kurt" coming to stop them, but not this time. Heather felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see a familiar smiling face staring back at her. It was Naya, her best friend.

"I heard you're looking for someone to kiss and since he's taken I figure I'd help you out…." Naya says.

The crowd went wild. You could hear fans chanting "kiss her" and "brittana" and even the cast was chanting from behind the curtain. So being the crowd pleasers that they are the two girls counted to 3 and then kissed, on stage in front of thousands of people. If it was even possible an even louder uproar rose throughout the stadium as their lips touched. Everyone was all smiles and Heather grabbed Naya's hand and dragged her off stage so Darren could finish up the skit with Chris.

They ran behind the rafters and down the stairs towards their dressing rooms, still holding hands the entire time. They only had about 15 minutes before the next number so they had to change and get back out to the stage. Out of breath, the girls stammered into their dressing room and shut the door. They both exchanged somewhat shy smiles, without saying a word they began changing.

"Nay, why did you do that?" Heather asked sheepishly as she slipped out of her shorts and put on her jeans.

"Do what, HeMo? Kiss you? I don't know, I just wanted to and everyone else said I should so I just went for it." Naya rushed around the dressing room trying to find the correct shirt for the next number. She was so unorganized and always threw stuff all over the place making it hard to find anything when she needed it. She turned to walk past the couch towards the closet only to be stopped by Heather grabbing her by the shoulders and standing in front of her, not even two inches away.

"Wait, _you _wanted to kiss me or Santana wanted to kiss Brittany?" Heather's heart was beating ferociously in her chest and she was now well aware that Naya was incredibly close to her face.

The Latina stood there, speechless. She couldn't believe what she had just said. She basically just admitted out loud, what she had been hiding from her best friend from two years. She was sure Heather was going to run off now. Much to her surprise the blonde couldn't break eye contact with her. They just stood there, frozen in each other's stares until a piece of hair fell down across Naya's face. For HeMo it was like an instinct, the dancer's hand reached up to Nayas' face and brushed the stray hair behind her ear. It was then that Naya closed her eyes and leaned her face into Heathers touch. It sent shivers down the blonde's spine. It was like she was really seeing a softer side of Naya, she was so beautiful. Her dark complexion, her full lips and those eyes drove the blonde crazy. Naya opened her eyes and scanned Heather's face for some sort of reaction. The beautiful blue eyes pierced her own, her pale skin made the blue stand out even more and the sprinkle of freckles over her cheek made Naya's lips curl up into a small smile.

"Naya.. I.." Heather was silenced by the Latina's finger shushing her lips. She stroked her bottom finger against the blondes bottom lip and then took her face into her hands. She glanced between the blue eyes that presented themselves before her and the rosy lips that were now slightly parted. She leaned in and kissed Heather, for a second time that day. This time the kiss lingered and their bodies began to mesh together. Heather stroked Naya's sides and with that the Latina pulled her closer. The intensity of their kissing had grown immensely and soon their tongues were battling each other for dominance. It was like 2 years of repressed feelings and unspoken words were all being let out in this kiss. They each tried to channel all of their passion for one another in this moment, they needed to make up for lost time.

Soon enough Heather was up against the wall and Naya was peppering her neck with soft kisses, then she began sucking and biting as she got further down. Heather let a moan escape from her lips and this made the Latina push her harder into the wall. Her thigh was now beneath the dancers legs, the friction becoming almost too much to bear.

"I need you." Heather managed to whisper through her moans. "Nay, I need you now."

With that Naya's hand thrust itself down Heather's pants. She felt around for the lining of her underwear and felt the smooth skin against her hand then was greeted by the pool of wetness beneath Heather's legs.

"Shit, HeMo you're so wet." Naya moaned.

Heather wrapped her hands around Naya's neck and lifted one leg up onto the couch. The Latina supported her best friend with one arm around her waist and with her other hand free she drove her fingers into Heather. She rotated between pumping in and out ferociously and circling her clit. She wanted to feel every inch of her best friend. She wanted to explore and test her reactions. She wanted Heather to feel immense pleasure. She continued to slide her fingers up and down her folds driving the dancer wild.

"That feel good baby?" She panted

"Don't. Stop." was all Heather could managed to mutter out.

Naya had built a rhythm and was thrusting her body into Heather at the same time as her fingers, the blonde's walls began to constrict around the Latinas fingers and she knew she was close.

"Come on HeMo, cum for me baby, you're so close" and with a little bit of encouragement and one final thrust, Heather came crashing down in euphoria. She was hanging on to Naya for dear life, no longer supporting her body weight after her one good knee had buckled. They both slowly inched down to the floor and Naya wrapped her arms around Heather, pulling her into her embrace. They sat there, still for a moment soaking up each other's warmth, only to be interrupted by the intercom.

"Five minutes until next number, all performers to the stage."

"Fuck" They both said, simultaneously.

It was in that moment that they realized where they were and what was going on. Heather jumped up faster than a jack in the box and finished getting herself dressed. Naya did the same, running around applying the last bit of makeup to her face. They headed for the door but before they left the dressing room to catch up with the other cast members Heather grabbed Naya by the wrist.

"Nay, what does this mean, you know, for us?" Heather was scared of what she was about to hear, she didn't want to lose her best friend all over again but she didn't want this to be a one time thing for her and Naya.

"HeMo, let's just talk about it later okay? We don't have time right now" Naya could see the hurt in Heather's eyes as the words came out of her mouth and she instantly regretted sounding so disinterested, so she cupped her best friends face in her hands and planted a small kiss on her lips.

"I promise we will talk about it babe, tonight." Naya said and grabbed Heather's hand and ran toward the stage to perform their final number.

Today was the day that began it all. Everything was going to be different now.

xx


	2. Lights, Camera, Some action

Chapter 2 – Lights, Camera, Some Action

**Authors note – Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. As always they are appreciated! I was glad to receive so many story alerts! You rock Also, thank you for pointing out that this just isn't another angsty Heya fic. I can't read anymore stories about the girls pining over each other for 20 chapters so here I am to change all that. There will be drama coming but nothing that should anger you all too much. Keep reading and of course the more reviews I get the faster I update. Have a happy new years xx**

"Thanks for coming out everyone; we wouldn't be where we are today if it weren't for you guys. The fans make all of this possible! Drive safe or for anyone that made a special trip, _fly_ safe and have a good night!"

Heathers POV

Cory had just closed the show and everyone made their way backstage. Kevin was still in Artie's wheelchair insisting that Harry push him all the way down the hall. Dianna and Lea were chasing after Mark and Chord who were just being their crazy hoodlum selves. Amber made a B line for the exit since she a phone interview before we left. She had to be on Late Night with Jay Leno the next day and had to go over some stuff for the show. Jenna was walking with Ashley, Chris and Darren. I could overhear them talking about how amazing it was to be on stage in front of all the fans. We all definitely loved the attention but we also knew that Jenna and Ashley appreciated it the most since they were the only two that didn't really perform before joining Glee.

Naya and I were the last ones to leave the stage. Everyone was getting pretty far ahead of us so I started to quicken my pace to catch up with the rest of the group. Before I could go too far I felt a hand grab mine and yank me to a halt.

"What are you doing? If we don't hurry up we will miss the group huddle before we all leave for vacation" I said, confused as to why Naya had stopped me in the middle of my stride forward.

"We've spent every day for the past few months with everyone; I think missing one huddle won't kill us." She said bluntly.

As I was looking at her I couldn't help but notice something was different, I couldn't quite place it. Maybe it was the way she was looking at me or maybe it was her new found honesty regarding having me all to herself. Whatever it was, I wasn't complaining at all. She pulled me in the opposite direction of where everyone was going and guided me into the stage equipment room.

"What are we doing in-"

Before I could finish my sentence, her lips crashed furiously into mine making me almost lose my balance and trip over a light fixture. She had me mesmerized, she tasted like spearmint and the contrast between her warm lips and the cool minty taste of her mouth was enough to put me over the edge. I pulled her close to me but it wasn't close enough. I wanted to feel skin on mine. I wanted her to be as close as physically possible -

Naya's POV.

I tried to keep a slower pace as everyone hurried off stage. It was torture dancing out there with Heather. It took every fiber of restraint I had not to rip all of her clothes off in front of everyone in the arena. That would definitely put an end to all the rumors about us being a couple, maybe then we would stop being interviewed about it? Who am I kidding, there would be even _more_ interviews.

Heather steals the stage when she performs. She always has so much energy and just seeing her doing what she loves makes me a happier person. Heather Morris you've turned this sarcastic, cocky girl into a sap.

I saw Heather try and catch up with the others so I quickly pulled her back. I didn't want to be around other people, I just wanted her all to myself. After what happened in the dressing room earlier, all I could think about was finishing what we started. It was amazing, the one person I thought I could never have, may actually want me back.

I pulled Heather away from the rest of the cast, not really sure where I was taking her. Then I spotted the equipment room and dragged her inside. She looked flushed, maybe from me rushing her unexpectedly down the hall, maybe from dancing or maybe even both. Who knows, all I know is that she had never looked more beautiful to me. She stared at me with a slightly confused grin, probably wondering why I brought her here of all places. She began to say something but I couldn't help myself. I cut her off with a kiss. I needed to feel her lips on my own. It was like an addiction. When you love someone so much and you have for so long, finally getting to do what you've dreamt about doing for years, you can't really control yourself. Or at least I couldn't.

Authors POV.

The girls couldn't get enough of each other; they were knocking over lighting equipment and clumsily removing each other's clothes. They both had an insatiable desire for one another. Heather wasted no time and lifted Naya up on top of a bass speaker. She planted wet kisses down the Latina's neck and removed her bra. There she was, Naya Rivera completely naked in front of her, the blonde's crystal blue eyes now darkened, her hunger for her best friend was overwhelming.

She kissed and nibbled at Naya's collar bone then moved her way down to her breasts, massaging one with her hand and taking the other in her mouth. She took her nipple between her teeth and flicked it with her tongue. The brunette's hands were running through Heather's hair and her hips bucked towards the dancer. As Heather's tongue came in contact with her nipple she let out a high pitched moan and the lack of friction between the two of them grew frustrating.

" Heather I-" was all she could manage to say before heather unexpectedly dove downwards and started to place light kisses on the Latina's thighs. She lifted her legs onto her shoulders and looked up at Naya with fire in her eyes.

"Lean back baby, It's my turn to take your breath away" she said seductively and Naya did as she was told.

Heather dove her tongue into the Latina's center. She didn't want to tease, she wasted no time in getting her best friend off. She moved her tongue around Naya's folds flicking at her clit with a straight and hard tongue. The Latina tasted sweet and her wetness alone let the dancer know she was doing a good job. She held on to Naya's hips pushing her tongue in and out, she circled her entrance and dove in making the brunette buck he hips and moan loudly.

"Holy Fuck, Heather. That feels so good" Naya moaned out.

Heather removed one of her hands from Naya's hip and circled the girls clit with the pad of her thumb while pumping her tongue in and out of her.

"Don't stop baby, I'm gonna cum" the Latina pleaded.

Her legs we now wrapped around Heather pulling her closer, her nails digging into the girls back.

"Oh god."

"Oh shit."

" HeMo" the girl screamed as she reached her climax.

As soon as she came crashing down from her high she pulled Heather towards her and kissed her lazily. She broke the kiss and took Heather's face into her hands. She stared into her hungry blue eyes that were slowly returning to their usual crystal blue and said,

"Heather Elizabeth Morris, that was absolutely incredible"

She kissed the blonde on the nose making her wiggle about and dance in place. Something only Heather would do.

"That was super hot, _you_ are super hot." Heather said playfully as she lifted the Latina down from the speaker.

The girls gathered their clothes that were thrown around the room and redressed. This time instead of avoiding eye contact they couldn't look away from each other. They now were fully dressed and both knew they had to get back to the real world and say goodbye to the cast before they went their separate ways for two weeks.

"Nay, I'm sad that I'm not gonna see you for a few weeks. It's not fair, I've waited forever to show you how I felt and now you're being stolen away from me." The blonde pouted and kicked the ground in protest.

"What if we don't have to? I mean, we obviously have a lot to talk about. I have so many things I want to say to you and I don't think tonight is gonna be enough time." Naya moved closer to the blonde and placed Heather's hands into her own.

"Heather, I know you were planning on spending the break with your family but I was thinking maybe we should go on a vacation instead. What do you think? Will you spend these next two weeks with me? We can go to Hawaii or Mexico or wherever you want to go, anywhere as long as it's just you and me."

Heather smiled and moved closer towards the brunette. Just as Heather was about to respond Zach came bursting through the doors.

"Heather! Naya! There you are, everyone is looking for you, come on we have to get everyone together. Ryan wants to talk to us before we leave."

Zach grabbed both of the girls by their hands and dragged them out into the hall and down towards the rest of the cast_. I guess this is another conversation we're going to have to save for later tonight_, Naya thought to herself. She tried to wipe off the look of disappointment on her face and prepared to meet with the rest of the cast.


	3. A love letter

**As always, thanks for the reviews and story alerts! Hope you like where this is going. Just to let you know, I like including the other cast members in the story but you won't get too much background or much of a story line with them. After all, this is a "HeYa" fic not an "everyone in the cast of glee" fic. Hope you don't mind ! Review, Review! Xx**

Chapter Three – A love letter

"Great job tonight everyone, I'm so proud of all of you, the tour has been fantastic and I thank you all so much for working your asses off. Now, go on and enjoy your two week vacation because when we get back to paramount we're going to have to work harder than ever!" Ryan pulled the group in for a hug and shooed them on their way.

It was almost like a tradition, after every show the cast would all come together and listen to Ryan shower them with praises. It was a nice change to see him so laid back and happy. He was usually a mess and all over the place trying to make sure everything was going smoothly on set back in LA.

"Naya, Heather! Before you girls go I need to talk to you. Do you have a sec?" Ryan called out as the cast all headed for the bus.

The girls looked at each other nervously, wondering what he wanted to talk to them about. Is it possible he already knew about them? Did Lea see them and say something? Everyone knew that she couldn't keep a secret if she tried. A look of panic covered the girl's faces.

"You look like I'm about to tell you that you're fired, calm down girls this isn't anything terrible." Ryan assured the two girls and their faces relaxed and now they were just curious as to what this was about.

"Now, I know I usually don't let you guys in on the script until you read it, but in this situation I think I need to. I want you both to be prepared and I need you to listen carefully to what I'm about to say." Ryan looked at the girls for confirmation and they nodded.

" I know you two are best friends and are stuck to each other like glue but I need you to cool it with the press. If you are going to spend time together it needs to be discreet and we need to keep the paparazzi from seeing you at events together unless the whole cast is there."

The girls looked at each other in shock. Why was Ryan doing this? They we finally getting back to normal, even more importantly they had finally shown their feelings for each other and get interrupted TWICE while trying to explore these _feelings_ and now Ryan is telling them that they basically can't be seen together in public. You have got to be kidding me.

Heather looked at Naya almost in tears and she could see the rage forming in the Latina's eyes.

"Why are you doing this? What could we have possibly done to deserve this?" Naya threw her hands up in the air in protest and started pacing back and forth between the two of them

"Ryan please tell us you're kidding, you can't expect me to just cut Naya out of my life. It's not fair, she's my best friend" Heather pleaded, all the while thinking to herself that that Naya was going to run again. She decided to take a softer approach and try and talk calmly to Ryan, unlike her Latin counterpart.

"Girls, listen. This is important. I didn't say you have to be separate, you just need to make the press think that you're spending time apart. Trust me, there's a reason for it. If you want to spend time together take these two weeks and get away for a while. If that's something that you want then make it low key and make sure you fly out in the early morning. Arrive separately at the airport and don't tell anyone other than immediate family where you're going."

Heather looked at Naya who was now just staring straight at Ryan with disbelief. She turned her attention to Heather and gave the girl a small reassuring smile.

"What do you think HeMo, do you want to get away from all the madness for a while?" Naya asked bluntly.

"Where would we go Nay, the paparazzi follows us everywhere?" Heather asked, now with a little flint of excitement in her eyes.

"Girls! Ryan interrupted, " I have the perfect place. I have a beach house outside of Hawaii, you girls can go there, spend two weeks soaking up the sun and just relaxing. It's on a small private island so no one will bother you, the only people there are the staff that I personally handpicked so you're all set with privacy." Ryan looked to the girls for their approval

"What do you think H? It sounds like fun to me" Naya looked at Heather who seemed to be processing the idea.

"I'll call my mom on the bus ride over to the airport. Nay, looks like we're going to Hawaii!" Heather barely finished her sentence when she was tackled by her best friend. They held each other tightly but decided to let go when they remembered that they weren't alone. They may be close but holding on to each other for too long may appear strange, even for them.

"When we get on the bus I'll have my assistant get everything set up for you. Once we get back to LA, go home and pack and then I'll have you on a plane first thing the next morning" Ryan said looking confident and very pleased with himself.

The girls were so excited, jumping up and down and talking about what they were going to wear, how many bathing suits to bring and how they couldn't believe they were going to Hawaii together."

"Ryan, wait!" Heather called out before Ryan had gotten too far

"Whats up HeMo?" He said cheerfully.

"You never told us why we had to stay away from each other in public; I mean you said there was a good reason?" Now realizing that her best friend had a point, Naya turned her attention to Ryan as well. She was just as interested in the answer as the blonde was; they both looked at Ryan hoping there would be a good reason.

"The fans are getting their Brittana kiss this season." He smirked and turned away heading towards the bus.

The girls looked at each other with wide eyes. There was no way this was happening; they stood there, stunned, positively frozen with disbelief. The thing that they had fought so hard for was actually going to happen. The fans were going to be ecstatic. There would be madness.

They now understood Ryan's wishes to be discreet, if any of this leaked out there would be more people hounding them than ever. Keeping themselves out of the public eye was going to be that much harder now that they we together, or were they even together? Either way this wasn't going to be easy

"Girls, come on! The bus is waiting." Ryan called.

The girls sprinted down the hall and out the doors towards the tour bus. Being the last ones on, they figured they would sit together on the ride to the airport, clearly they were mistaken.

"Naaaaaya, come sit with your little bee! I feel like I haven't talked to you all day" Kevin whined and pulled the brunette into his lap.

She looked over to Heather who was being pulled in the opposite direction by Harry. "Get over here HeMo, you can sit with me!"

Heather and Naya glanced at each other mournfully. They couldn't catch a break; all they wanted was to be with each other with no interruptions.

"I think you girls can survive an hour ride to the airport without being next to each other." Dianna said jokingly. Everyone laughed and started to settle in to their own conversations. Every now and then Naya would glance back and Heather, winking at her or smiling sweetly.

Kevin was talking about one of the dancer girls on the tour, apparently she had taken a liking to him and he just needed someone to brag too. She tried her hardest to listen but all she could think about was Heather. Caught up in her own thoughts, she almost didn't realize that her phone was vibrating in her pocket. She pulled it out and smiled when she saw the blonde's name across her screen.

**HeMo (: - I don't like being away from you. ):**

**Nay Nay – I know babe, me either. It looks like we're not gonna be sitting on the plane together either..**

**HeMo (: - Yeah, with all those people on the plane that we don't know we have to be careful. I really am dying to talk to you about everything today.. there's so many things I want to say…**

**Nay Nay – Maybe there's a way we stil can..**

**HeMo (: - What are you up to Rivera? ;)**

**Nay Nay – Let's write to each other, you know everyone usually sleeps on the plane anyway. We can write all of our feelings down and when we're done we can have a signal or something and then go to the bathroom and switch letters**

**HeMo (: - Like looooove letters! (:(:**

**Nay Nay – Exactly, that way we can still "talk" I said we'd talk tonight and i don't forget my promises to you Ms. Morris. So, sound like a plan?**

**HeMo (: – Sounds perfect, Nay.**

**Nay Nay – Hey Heath..**

**HeMo (: - Yes Nay?**

**Nay Nay – I love you.**

**HeMo (: - I love you too (:**

The cast had arrived on time at the airport and everyone grabbed some last minute snacks and magazines before boarding the plane. Everyone was scattered around the first class cabin but they could all still see each other. Heather sat with Dianna two rows down from Naya and Kevin, everyone else was behind them.

It was about an hour into the flight and the adrenaline had finally been drained from the cast. They were drifting in and out of sleep or relaxing with headphones in. All accept the two girls. Heather turned around and gave Naya a wink, which was the signal to begin writing. When they were done they would turn off their overhead light letting the other know they were ready to exchang. They both began pouring their feelings out onto sheets of paper.

Naya's POV

_Dear Heather…._


	4. Duo, Duet, Dublin

**Authors note – Wow, so many story alerts! I'm flattered guys! Since I'm getting so many alerts I thought I'd reward you with one of the love letters the girls wrote. Maybe if I get enough reviews I'll post the next chapter tonight. (Yes, I'm shameless bribing you) Also, keep in mind that I do not own glee or the cast, I have no affiliation with Paramount or Fox and everything is made up. All I own is this story. Xx**

_It was about an hour into the flight and the adrenaline had finally been drained from the cast. They were drifting in and out of sleep or relaxing with headphones in. All accept the two girls. Heather turned around and gave Naya a wink, which was the signal to begin writing. When they were done they would turn off their overhead light letting the other know they were ready to exchange They both began pouring their feelings out onto sheets of paper._

Naya's POV

_Dear Heather…._

I sat and stared at the sheet of paper in front of me, trying to muster up the confidence to let all of my feelings flow from my heart to the pen in my hand. There was nothing that scared me more than being vulnerable. Heather wanted to see me exposed; wearing my heart on my sleeve and that was a tall order to fill. Kissing her on stage in front of all those people was a big leap for me and I was still trying to convince myself that I hadn't dreamt it. The thought of writing all of my feelings down for the world to see was terrifying but I knew it needed to be done.. After all, it wasn't as if the _whole _world would know my feelings. No, just the girl that meant the _world_ to me and honestly that was even more terrifying.

Heather's POV

_Dear Naya…_

I sat staring down at the paper in front of me and tried to find a place to begin. There were so many things I wanted.. no, needed to say to Naya. It needed to be perfect because that's what she deserves. She is the single most important person in my life and I honestly can say that I have never loved anyone as much as I do her. I decided the best place to start was the beginning. The flight back to LA was going to take a while so if I messed up I could just start again. Oh well, here goes nothing, just let it flow…

_Dear Naya,_

_I'm going to apologize in advance if this letter is too long, I just want to make sure I tell you everything I'm thinking and as you know I have a tendency to ramble. I promise I will try and make this as perfect as possible because you deserve no less than the best._

_I knew from the first time we met, there was something different about you. I remember Ryan introducing us and on the first day together you said to me "I like you" and you knew I felt the same. You were such a fun person to be around and you always knew how to grab everyone's attention, like a spotlight followed you wherever you went. It was that day that we decided that "fate had laid a hand and we were best friends" Little did I know that the friendship we had would soon turn into love. _

_We spent a lot of time together on and off set over the next year, we were always in a two shot together and prancing around the studio holding hands or linking pinkies. We were just like Santana and Brittany, always in our own little bubble. The first time I knew I had feelings for you was after we filmed the duet's episode. Ryan had instructed us to lie on the bed together and to have you kissing my neck. We shot the scene 5 times and each time you kissed me I felt a jolt of electricity surge through my entire body. It was unlike anything I had ever felt before. I remember on the fourth take I ran my hand down your back and held you close to me (which as you know… was not in the script) It wasn't even something I put thought into. I remember just feeling like it was right and before my brain could comprehend what I was doing you were looking up at me. Anyone else probably would have looked at me in disgust but you didn't. You looked up at me and smiled softy, a smile that you only saved for me. Then you did something that completely caught me off guard, you kissed me. _

_Before I had time to react, Ryan was yelling something about how there was to be no kissing on the lips, something about teasing the fans. (Little did he know, right?) So we reshot the scene one last time then skipped off set linking pinkies like nothing had changed. For the rest of that day I was completely terrified. I was scared that things may change between us and that maybe I had made you kiss me and I was making everything else up in my head. I drove myself insane that day. _

_It wasn't until later that night that I realized that everything was about to change. We were in your apartment relaxing and watching "Bridget Jones Diary" (thanks for that by the way, I know you hate that movie) you moved off your recliner and wrapped yourself in a blanket and crashed into me. "I wanna cuddle" that's all you said and honestly, that's all you needed to say. We adjusted ourselves and I held you in my arms, you fit perfectly. I cocooned you in the blanket and held you close to me. It was a strange, relaxing feeling. Sure, I was the one holding you but I had never felt safer in my entire life._

_As the movie ended you looked up at me and kissed me on my cheek. Still to this day, your spontaneity takes me by surprise. I don't know whether I was just having an out of body experience or I just didn't care at that point, but as you pulled away I leaned towards you and planted a soft kiss on your lips. You know when people talk about seeing fireworks? Well, that was the first time I ever saw them. I half expected you to smack me but instead you turned your body around and retuned the kiss. You parted my lips with your tongue and from then on it was history. That was the first night we made love. I know that at this point in our relationship we were about to convince ourselves that it was just sex, but I know better now. That day will forever be engraved in my memory. Naya that was the night I fell in love with you. I may not have known it at the time but that was because I was trying to push all of my feelings aside, as were you._

_We continued on like this for what seems like forever. We would spend most of our time together, with each other's families, not to mention our trip to Colorado (: (those poor old ladies will be scared for life) Honestly, It was the best time of my life. We spent most nights in each other's arms and we spent days just hanging out, enjoying each other's company. Then things got complicated, the rumors started and the press started following us around more. It was getting harder and harder to hide our obvious relationship. The funny thing was that we never even talked about being in a relationship, we just kind of existed. I didn't look for boyfriends elsewhere and you turned down Mark and Matt when they propositioned you. This also didn't help the unwanted press. Every interview we went to we were bombarded with questions about our relationship and why neither of us were dating anyone. Things started to get tense between the two of us and you started spending more time away from me. It hurt like hell but I understood, you had been in the public eye for much longer than me and people expected you to be a certain way._

_It went on like this for months, we stopped going to events together and whenever we were scheduled to be somewhere together, one of us would cancel. Again, we never talked about it. We just did what we had to do. It wasn't until we started the tour this year that we started to mend things. I think it's mostly because we had no choice. Sharing a room in a bus and being together basically every moment of the day doesn't really allow you to avoid someone. I remember you climbing into bed with me the night before we performed in Chicago. You climbed in and wrapped your arms around me and whispered in my ear "I missed you" I bet you didn't know I heard that, did you? Either way, It felt like I was home again, for the first time in what felt like I lifetime, I was truly happy. _

_We spent nights wrapped up in each other's arms just appreciating the closeness we had regained. We didn't make love or kiss or anything like that but I didn't care. All I cared about was having you back with me. I never wanted to let you go again. It will continue to amaze me how much power you have over my heart Naya._

_Now we bring ourselves back to last night. I couldn't believe what was happening when you kissed me on stage. It was like kissing you for the first time again, like the duet's scene. You've always had a way of taking me by surprise but this one meant so much more. It may not have seemed like much to the world but to me it was everything. It was a symbol for all the crap we had been through. To me, it was your way of telling me everything was finally going to be okay. We weren't in a room with Ryan and the crew, or in the comfort of our own homes, we were in the middle of a stadium filled with thousands of people and you kissed me. That moment, yesterday, I fell in love with you all over again. _

_Naya, I want to make something clear, there is nothing I want more than to be with you. I want you to be mine and no one else's. Officially and forever. I want to spend my life with you, have a family, and do all the cheesy things that people do when they're in love. I don't want to spend another second of my life without you; I don't think I would be able to stand it. I know it will be hard and not everyone will accepting of us but as long as I have you, I don't care. It's all worth it. Any pain I have to go through it worth it, I promise. Naya Marie Rivera, I love you with every fiber of my being. So, in the words of Santana Lopez "Please say you love me back?"_

_Always and forever yours,_

_The Brittany to your Santana_

_Heather Elizabeth Morris._


	5. Apologies and Promises

**Authors note – I'm a sap and couldn't help but post this, hope you guys like it! Keep reviewing! A happy author updates more often if fed reviews! xx**

Chapter 5 – Apologies and Promises

**Naya's POV**

Dear Heather..

No, too formal, feels like I'm writing to one of those damn advice columnists.

Hey Heather..

Ugh, Naya this isn't a text message, what's wrong with you? Just take a breath; this can't be that hard, I just need to pretend like she's right here listening to me.

_HeMo,_

_The first word that comes to mind when writing to you is the word sorry. Such a small word but it holds great meaning to me, in regards to us. Here are just a few things that I'm sorry for. I'm sorry for this letter, because you know I'm not very good at vocalizing my feelings, I'm sorry that I waited so long to tell you how I feel and I'm sorry that I'm not even remotely good enough for you. Heather, you're an angel. I can't think of one thing that I'd change about you, you can make the saddest person in the world smile and you change the mood of a room simply by walking into it. I've been in awe of you since day one, no.. strike that. I've been in love with you since day one. I regret a lot of things in my life but my one great regret is not telling you how I felt until now. I'm the reason why everything got so fucked up between us and I'm so sorry._

_I should tell you that when we first met on set and you hugged me, I felt my heart swell. There you were, this beautiful girl, who was the equivalent of sunshine embodied and you picked me out of everyone to get to know. I put on a good show with other people, you know that. I gain the attention of a room without really putting myself out there and that's something I've perfected over the years. I know how to make people think they're close to me without actually letting them in. With you, everything was different. I wanted to know everything about you; I wanted to know about your family, what made you happy and sad and what you wanted to do with life. I also wanted to share the same with you, I wanted to pour my soul into you and let you know the real me._

_When you first told me about your dad I wanted to punch someone. I hated myself for not knowing you while you were going through that awful time, I would have been there for you through the whole thing. I would have held your hand and I would have made sure that you didn't feel alone. Losing someone to cancer is hard enough but to feel like you're all alone in the world? No one deserves that, especially not someone as pure hearted as you._

_Over time, my feelings began to overwhelm me and I found it harder and harder to be around you without having some sort of physical contact. Luckily everyone accepted our odd closeness and brushed it off as if it were nothing. It was normal for us to be holding hands or linking pinkies when we walked around set, it just came naturally. Then, one day when I apparently couldn't help myself any longer I kissed you. Though, quite frankly I refuse to take all the blame for that. Feeling your hand stroking my back in the duets scene wasn't something I was expecting and kissing you just felt right. I don't regret it, not even for a second. That day, despite what you probably believe, was the best day of my life._

_Then, that night when we were watching that stupid British movie and I got to cuddle with you, I felt like my heart was literally overflowing. It was the first time that we really cuddled and I still can't believe I was ballsy enough to throw myself on you like that. I guess I figured I couldn't do much more harm after the kiss. Boy was I wrong. For the remainder of the movie I focused on your breathing. I noticed that whenever I moved or when I leaned into you with a little more pressure, you heart would start to race. I'm sorry I didn't show it but Heather; I was beaming on the inside. I thought maybe you we're feeling the same way as me and so when the movie ended I had to kiss you. Just on the cheek this time, I didn't want to push my luck. When I thought my day couldn't get any better, you leaned down and kissed me. H, just thinking about that moment gives me butterflies. It was and probably always will be my favorite kiss because in that moment, right then everything was perfect. We spent the night together and falling asleep in your arms was more than I could ask for. I never knew letting someone into my heart could feel so good, I didn't feel exposed like I thought I would, I felt protected and safe from the world. _

_Side note: I have a confession to make; I need you to know that I haven't slept with anyone other than you, since that night. I know I always talk a big game about how sex just is something people do to make each other feel good but I only said that because I was scared of what it was doing to me. Sex isn't just sex with you, it's more than that. Its love, pure and stripped down, exposed to the core, love. And I wouldn't want it any other way. The thought of you sharing that part of yourself with someone else makes my heart sink. I never want anyone to have you in that way. I want to be it for you. _

_Here comes the part of our story where I become an asshole. I don't want to relive all the stupid things I've done but I do want you to know why I did them. I didn't distance myself from you because I didn't love you or because I was scared of you, I did it because I didn't want you to have to deal with the repercussions of being with me. I know we never really even talked about being together, but honestly Heather, I don't know what else to call it. What we were doing was so much more than friendship._

_I couldn't stand the thought of the press hounding you, I didn't want people to treat you differently or have any negative connotation associated with your name. I know you're tough and I know society is getting better about all of those things but we're not there yet. It's still not accepted and there was no way in hell I was going to let anything get in the way of your career, especially me. I still feel this way now but the only difference is that I can't stand being away from you and the thought that us not being together may be hurting you just as badly? Well that just kills me. I'll protect you as best as I can baby, I promise but I'll do it right this time. I'll do it while I love you._

_I find it hard to believe that no one noticed that we were avoiding each other all that time, cancelling plans or not showing up at events should have been a sign that something was wrong. We are actors after all so I suppose only we would see the change. It's not like we avoided each other on set, just any other time. I missed you so much. I missed your mom and you sister and even Ashley. Being away from you was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do and after getting to be near you again over the tour, I don't think I can be without you. Especially now, after what happened earlier. It brought back all of those old memories and my heart reopened. You're like a drug to me HeMo, I don't have the strength to stay away from you anymore_

_You know that song "If you're not the one" by Daniel Beddingfield? If you don't, listen to it because that's an exact summary of my love for you. Heather, you're my world. You're everything that matters to me and I can't waste another day of being without you. I love you with my whole heart and I can't imagine being with anyone else. You bring sunshine into my life and you're the purest person I've ever known. I promise you that I'll make you happy, I promise to guard your heart and keep it safe. Heather I hope you can forgive me for all the stupid things I've done in the past and I'll leave you with this. Heather Elizabeth Morris, if you'll have me… In the words of Brittany S Pierce " I'm so yours, proudly so."_

_Love,_

_Naya_

Authors POV

Naya folded her three page letter up and kissed the front of it, leaving a lipstick stain on the front. She turned off her overhead light and glanced over at Heather. The blonde had obviously finished writing a while ago because her light was off and she was deep in sleep. Naya contemplated waking her but couldn't bring herself to do it. She figured the blonde needed her rest, if they were going to be spending two full weeks together they both needed to steal as much sleep as possible before they headed out. Lord knows they wouldn't be getting much rest on the island. With that thought playing through Naya's head she tucked her letter into her coat and leaned her seat back to try and get some sleep. _Tomorrow's a new day,_ she thought to herself as she drifted off into a peaceful slumber.


	6. I thought you'd never ask

**Authors Note - I'm SORRY! I'm a horrible person for leaving for you for almost 3 weeks but life has been hectic and my creative juices have been focus on medicine lately, my apologies. I'm back though! I'll be updating every few days and maybe quicker depending on reviews. Hope you enjoy! As always i don't own glee or the characters yada yada**

**xx**

( one hour later)

The turbulence shook Heather awake, she wasn't used to flying and she didn't think she ever would get used to it. She looked around and saw that everyone was still sleeping, including Naya. She smiled to herself remembering what had happened just a few hours ago. _This really is happening, i didn't dream it,_ she thought to herself. The blonde didn't want to wait any longer, she wanted, no needed to exchange letters. Now seemed like the perfect time since everyone was asleep anyway. She got up out of her seat quietly, making sure she didn't disturb Dianna and made her way over to Naya.

The blonde knelt down next to the woman she loved and admired her. It was like looking at a piece of fine art, Heather was convinced she could stare at the Latina all day and be perfectly content, she was stunningly beautiful. Her dark complexion gave her skin a healthy glow and her eyelashes were thicker than Heather had ever seen. She studied the girls face for a few moments, admiring every inch of it. She lifted her hand and gently stroked the brunettes cheek.

"Nay, wake up sweetie" She whispered.

Naya turned her body towards Heather grabbing her hand and cuddling it to her face.

Heather found this incredibly adorable, the girl was still half asleep obviously but it was still cute none the less. Heather chuckled to herself quietly as her face flushed from the pure joy of being touched by Naya.

"Babe, I finished my letter, I want you to wake up so you can read it"

The Latina, now slightly more awake, smiled into Heathers hand and her eyes fluttered open to meet the blondes.

"You're pretty" Naya said, sleepily. " You're a pretty thing to wake up to"

They both smiled to each other keeping their eyes locked. Heather was the first one to break the gaze. She reached down into her pocket and pulled out the letter. She handed to to the Latina, only to pull it away sharply a few seconds later.

"Oh no you don't. I get to see yours at the same time" She demanded.

Naya pulled out her letter from her jacket, the lipstick kiss was slightly smudged from being pressed against fabric but you could still make out the imprint. The girls traded letters and smiled to one another. Naya looked down and saw that Heather had drawn hearts all over the back of her letter.

"You must have had a lot of time on your hands" she joked, smirking down at the blonde.

"I didn't want to rush you so i figured i'd make the letter pretty while i waited for you to be done but then i fell asleep, sorry about that" Heather said, now looking a little more serious.

"Alright, should we just read them here or do you wanna read them separately" Naya questioned nervously.

"I'm going to sit on the floor right here and read mine" Heather grabbed Naya's hand and kissed it softly. She turned to face the aisle and sat down indian style and began to unfold her letter.

Naya sat up straight in her seat and took a deep breathe, she unfolded the letter and the first thing she noticed was that the paper smelled like Heather. It sent shivers through her spine, she glanced over to the blonde who had already began reading then started to read her own letter.

Heather was reading each word slowly, trying to take everything in. She got down to where Naya mentioned her father and her heart began to swell, tears were forming in her eyes and by the time she reached Naya's confession about not sleeping with anyone else, she was practically hyperventilating, It was like she could feel everything the Latina was feeling. She had never been so honest before, this letter was Naya exposing herself completely and Heather saw that. She read on to where the brunette confessed to why she gave her the cold shoulder. Heather froze, she recalled all the pain she had felt and all the bottled up sadness she had been keeping inside herself. She knew now that she wasn't the only one feeling this way. Naya was trying to save her, everything was making sense now. Naya was in just as much pain. Heather reread over the same part of the letter a few times to make sure she wasn't missing anything and then she reached the end of the letter. A smile planted itself widely across Heather's face.

_Im so yours, proudly so._

They were both so in sync with one another that they managed to end the letters the same way. Heather was stunned. She tried to soak up all of the information that she had just read. She couldn't stop the tears that were streaming down her face, she was so in love with this girl that it was almost unbearable.

Naya smiled after reading the first part of her letter, it was like she could hear Heather speaking in her head. The blonde had the amazing ability to write exactly how she would speak and the Latina loved that. She read how Heather felt after the duets scene and her heart almost caved in on itself. _All this time, we have been feeling the same. For years, we have had the exact same thoughts and you're only doing something about it now. All that wasted time Rivera, you need to make up for it_. After she internally kicked herself she continued reading. _Fireworks._ Naya recalled that night of where she cuddled with Heather, she remembered her heart beating fast, her out of character forwardness and the kiss. It was everything she had ever hoped it would be. Naya didn't notice she was crying until wet droplets smeared the ink on the paper in front of her. Despite the blotches, she continued reading. Reading the words 'I love you' had an incredible effect on the Latina. It was like her body was going into overdrive. All of her senses were screaming, 'Heather Morris loves you, Heather Fucking Morris, how did you get so lucky?' She read the last line of the letter and that solidified what she already knew. She's the one.

_Please say you love me back._

She placed letter down and turned towards Heather who was still facing the aisle, She placed her hand on the blondes shoulder and as she turned around she saw the most beautiful mascara stained face that she had ever had the pleasure of laying her eyes on.

"You are the best thing in my life, I promise you that i will love you more than anyone has ever or will ever love you" Naya looked directly into Heathers eyes as she spoke. Tears were still falling down her face but she had a serious tone to her voice and Heather understood that she had never been more adamant about anything in her life.

"Naya, I love you."

Simple and it was more than enough for the Latina. The brunette lifted her arm rest and patted her lap. Heather climbed up off of the floor and took the girls invitation. They held onto each other tightly, it was almost as if they wanted to mold into each other. Heather pulled herself up and looked around to make sure everyone was still sleeping. Naya noticed her hesitation and pulled the blondes face towards her own.

"I don't care if they're asleep. I'm not hiding. I'm in love with you and I'm proud" Naya said.

Heather's tears began to form again, instead of letting the waterworks take over, she crashed her lips into Nayas. Tongues dancing around together in celebration. The warmth of each others mouths was intoxicating. Heather knew she had to pull apart otherwise they wouldn't be able to control themselves.

"We need a game plan Nay. I don't want everyone just finding out, I want us to tell people, together" Heather managed to say between breaths

"We will figure everything out on vacation baby, don't worry. We will talk about telling our parents, the cast, the press, living arrangements from now on, everything. I promise" Naya realized that she just indirectly asked Heather to live with her and a panicked look quickly appeared on her face.

"Of course we're going to live together" Heather said bluntly. "I want to wake up to that gorgeous face everyday, oh and also i really like it when you call me baby" Heather was beaming, everything was going so well.

"Oh do you baby? Well baby, i guess i will have to call you baby all the time now...baby" Naya teased the blonde as she caressed her face. She leaned in to kiss Heather another time but stopped, she looked between blue eyes and hungry lips and turned the blondes face to the side. She kissed her pulse point and whispered into her ear " I love you HeMo. Will you be my girlfriend, officially?"

Heather snapped her head back to face Naya's. Grinning wildly.

"I thought you'd never ask." She said.

The both smirked at the reference to Holly Holiday and then lips joined together again.

They got lost in each other for what seemed like the 20th time that day. Hands began to roam and their breathing became shorter and louder. They were hungry with passion, there was nothing either one of them wanted more than to rip the others clothes off.

"Um, guys what are you doing"

Naya and Heather broke apart to see Kevin standing over them looking completely stunned.

_Shit_


	7. House is not a home

**Authors Note – So, I have a ton of ideas for Heya's vacation week. This story is gonna be suuper long now considering all the different things I have decided to add. Hope you all love reading it as much as I do writing it. Remember, the way to my heart is reviews Happy Sunday Lovelies! Also, if you are wanting any angst let me know, I figure theres too many angsty fics out there as it is but if it's what you want I have a bunch of ideas for that too so let me know. Sugar, spice and everything nice xx**

Heather jumped up out of Naya's lap as if her life depended on it. She almost knocked Kevin over as she moved past him towards the aisle.

"Bee! We can explain." Naya stated. She was shaking, her heart beating out through her chest like a prisoner begging to be released.

"You guys need to calm down, I'm just surprised you're risking doing this in public, I felt the need to pull your of your sex haze before everyone else woke up. You be trippin if you think you guys aint loud, I mean for real" Kevin was waving his hands in the air between the two girls and laughing to himself a little.

Naya's eyes darted to Heather who just stared at Kevin with her mouth wide open. She then looked around and saw everyone was still asleep. It was amazing what the cast could sleep through, then again they had a lot of experience sleeping on a noisy set at 3am so it really should come as much of surprise.

"You knew about us all this time, Kev who else knows? Nay, what are we going to do? I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you, I'm so sorry-" Naya cut her off

"Heather calm down, everything is going to be fine, don't worry. I want people to know about us, I mean I didn't exactly picture it happening this way but I don't care, HeMo as long as I have you I don't care. Look at me, I promise you everything will be okay"

"Hold up a second, no one else knows, well besides Lea. Nay you're my best friend and Heath I see the way you look at her, I'm not stupid. Everyone else seems to be oblivious but I know you guys better than you think. I was waiting for you to tell me, that's all. Now, I needs to pee, we're gonna be landing soon so I suggest you both keep it in your pants until we get back" Kevin moved Heather aside so he could make his way to the bathroom. He always had a way of turning any situation into a joke, this was a quality Naya most appreciated about her other best friend.

The girls looked at each other with a little less panic in their eyes. Naya smiled softly and signaled the blonde to come back over to her. Heather crouched down by the Latina's seat and stared up into dark mesmerizing eyes. Naya reached down and stroked the dancer's cheek with her thumb, admiring her soft skin. There was something about the way Naya was looking at her that made Heathers heart start racing, maybe it was the look of knowing, of wanting or maybe Heather was just going to feel this way every time the Latina looked at her. Either way, she wasn't complaining.

"Baby, you should go back to your seat. We'll be landing soon and the sooner we're off this plane the sooner we can be on our way to Hawaii." Naya didn't want the blonde to leave her side but she knew everyone finding out about them on a plane would cause utter chaos; she wanted to avoid that for now. Heather nodded in agreement and pushed herself up slightly; she planted a soft kiss on the Latina's lips and squeezed her hand. Naya watched as her girlfriend bounced back to her seat. She loved how Heather moved, whether it was walking down the street or dancing in the studio, Naya watched and was hypnotized.

About 45 minutes later they were on the ground and collecting their bags getting ready to go home. A fleet of cars were waiting for them, everyone was going somewhere different and they all tried to say their goodbyes as quickly as possible. Anyone would think they were leaving for months, not two weeks. The cast grew closer on tour and spending time away from each other was hard for most of them.

"Mark, I'm going to miss you!" Dianna ran over and hugged her friend.

"The Saw will miss you greatly Lady Di, you'll have to come hang out with me and Chord if you have time, we will teach you how to play COD like a champ" Mark picked Dianna up and twirled her around.

"Amber get over here and hug me boo" Chris yelled as he was putting his luggage in the car.

Ryan walked over to Heather and Naya and pulled them both into a hug. He gave them both a piece of paper with a list of rules on it. "The plane will be waiting for you both at 8am tomorrow, do not be late, I need it back here by 3pm. You girls have a wonderful time and remember, keep the PDA to a minimum. Remember what I told you, now give me kisses!" The girls kissed Ryan on his cheeks and he waved to the rest of the cast before getting into his car.

"Dianna let's go home, I want to be lazy and order take out" Lea yelled at a now dizzy, Dianna.

"Bye everyone, see you in a few weeks" Jenna called out before she got in her car.

Everyone had packed up besides Naya and Heather.

"So, I guess we go our separate ways for now. I'll see you tomorrow morning, beautiful" Naya pulled Heather into a hug and whispered "_i love you" _in her ear. They both knew that Ryan was serious and they didn't want to mess up his plans just yet. There would be plenty of time to be all over each other for the next two weeks. The girls climbed into their respective cars and headed home. They were in their cars for no less than two minutes when Naya's phone buzzed.

**HeMo (: - I miss you already ):**

**NayNay (: - I miss you too baby, we will be together again in less than 24 hours, make sure you remember to pack that bathing suit you wore on your shoot.**

**HeMo (: - As long as you remember to pack my favorite black bra of yours ;) be safe on the way home, ttyl babe.**

Heather opened the door to her apartment and dropped her keys in the dish by the door. Her place smelled like home, something she had greatly missed. Heather was definitely the type of person to get home sick. She appreciated the simple things in life and was so incredibly grounded; everyone noticed and loved this quality about her. She put her bags down by the couch and walked into the kitchen to grab a drink. She knew Ashley had been here, the fridge was fully stocked and the place was a lot cleaner than when she left it. Ashley was Heather's old roommate, they lived together for 3 years until she moved out to live with her boyfriend. Ashley still had a key and made it very clear that she would still treat the place as her own. She definitely kept that promise. Heather looked around at her place and couldn't help but feel a little sadness, she loved her home but calling somewhere home means it's where your heart is. At this moment, her heart was elsewhere. It was across town with a certain Latina in an upscale apartment building. Heather had an idea; she picked up her phone and texted Naya.

Naya had her bags brought up to her room, she walked through the lobby and straight to the front desk to pay the person that took care of her cat while she was gone. After that was taken care of she took the elevator up to her apartment. Everything was spotless and the wood floor shined like someone spent hours cleaning it. Her bags were neatly lined up by her bedroom door and a gift basket was left on her kitchen counter with a note that read _welcome home nay_. Her mom always did things like this for her, it was incredibly sweet. Naya never had the time to really take care of herself and her mom knew this, so she sent a basket of her favorite things every now and then just to make sure the Latina was taking care of herself. Naya picked up her cat Zack and held him close, she wasn't a huge fan of animals but something about Zack made her reconsider. She stroked the cat and talked to him as he meowed and purred in adoration.

"Oh my little Zack, I missed my boy. Looks like you're gonna have two mommies now, I give you full permission to love her more than me by the way, it's hard not to fall in love with her, she's kind of puuurfect"

Naya sat the cat down and sighed to herself. She missed Heather even more now she was home, knowing that her girl was so close but not with her made her heart ache. She couldn't focus on anything else; she just wanted to be with Heather. She started unpacking her clothes and repacking for the morning, she wanted to get everything done just to make sure she didn't forget anything, just as she was putting her last item of clothing away her phone buzzed.

**HeMo (: - This makes no sense, I don't see why we can't be together right now. I'm coming over. We're going to pack your stuff and then you're coming with me and staying at my place tonight.. and by my place I mean our place…if you want it to be? (:**

Naya stared at the screen, she was happy to see that Heather was coming over, it made her feel a little less crazy for wanting to be with her every waking moment of the day but then the realization set in that Heather basically just asked her to move in. This was something they were supposed to talk about over vacation. Naya started to freak out. _Is this too soon, I love Heather more than anything but to leave my apartment and move in with her, what if she ends up changing her mind, I'll have no place to live, what if we end up hating each other, I don't know if we're ready for this. _Naya's thoughts were running wild in her head, her breathing became rapid and she began pacing back and forth talking to herself. Her phone buzzed again

**HeMo (: - I just realized that you're probably freaking out right now but I want you to calm down, I want us to live together because I love you and my home doesn't feel like a home anymore without you in it. I really want this as long as you do too… see you in 10 baby**

Naya calmed down a little, Heather always knew what she was thinking. Naya started to think maybe she was overreacting, living with Heather would mean falling asleep wrapped up together every night and waking up to each other every morning, that didn't sound so scary. It seemed amazing actually. She looked around her room and realized that Heather was right; her home wasn't a home either, not without the blonde. She wanted this, she wanted them to be together under the same roof. Just as she reached her conclusion, there was a knock at the door.

She was impressed at the impeccable timing Heather had, she rushed to the door and opened it wide to wrap her girlfriend in her arms but instead she was pushed backwards into her wall. Heather had her pinned up and pressed their lips together furiously, tongues fought each other, hands running all over each other's bodies. It was like they hadn't seen each other in years. Naya kicked the door shut and lifted Heather off the ground, she moved her over to the kitchen counter, slamming into a few walls before getting there. Heather wrapped her legs tightly around the Latina and pulled off her own shirt.

"Fucking impressive Ms Morris" Naya teased.

Naya wasted no time and removed her shirt, then pants then Heathers pants. She leaned into the girl and planted wet kisses from her neck down to between her breasts. She reached around her and unclasped her bra and started sucking on her breasts. Massaging and sucking as Heather moaned with pleasure. She took her nipple into her mouth and bit down causing the dancer to scream in pleasure. She kissed her way down the blonde's stomach down to her panty line.

"Lift your cute butt Heath"

Heather did as she was told and the cold granite counter top made her ass tingle. Naya pulled her closer and bent down putting her face between Heathers legs. She kissed her inner thighs and then went in for the prize. She licked a long line between the dancers slit causing her to clench her legs tighter and let out a deep moan. She drew circles on the blonde clit as Heather bucked with pleasure. It wasn't going to take much to get her off today. Naya could tell that she was already close.

"Fuck Naya, I need to feel you." Heather managed to moan out

Naya plunged two fingers deep inside of Heather and began pumping while she flicked her tongue against the dancer's clit. Heather was unraveling. A few more licks and Naya felt the blondes walls constrict around her fingers. She pulled them out and sucked on them making sure to taste every last drop of her girlfriend.

"That was amazing." Heather pulled the Latina close and held on to her. "I'm totally glad I came over."

"Me too sweet cheeks, now let's get to packing shall we" Naya lifted her girl off of the counter and winked as she handed over her underwear. They had a lot of packing to do and knowing them, their hormones would be interrupting a couple times before they would finish. Hopefully Heather would forget about the moving in conversation until they were in Hawaii, not that Naya didn't want to move in, she just didn't want to think about any major life decisions at this particular moment. Right now, things were absolutely perfect.


	8. Mysteries and Mahogany

**Authors Note** - I'm a terrible person, yell at me if you must but this fic has been giving me anxiety so i took a break and started a different more simpler one "Dear Santana, Dear Brittany" but alas i am back and ready to tackle this monster of a story, please review, the reviews keep me going and motivate me to write. I hope you like what i have in store for our girls. xx

It was 6:27am and in 3 minutes an alarm would go off waking up two girls that had just enjoyed their best nights sleep in a long time. The girls finally made it over to Heather's apartment at midnight last night. They packed all of Heathers clothes for their trip and introduced Zach to his new home. Naya couldn't wait to start her life with Heather. Living under the same roof, waking up together every morning sounded like her dream come true. They didn't talk about the logistics of their situation or how they were going to go about the move without people seeing it happen but they'd get to that eventually. After all, they had two weeks to talk about everything.

"GOOOOOD MORNING LA, ITS 6:30 AM AND THE SUN IS SHINNING, IT'S A WHOPPING 85 DEGREES OUTSIDE AND ITS JUST GONNA GET HOTTER!"

Naya reached over Heather and smacked the alarm clock radio. She held onto the struggling blonde for dear life. "Come on sleepyhead! We gotta get up, it's vacation time!" Heather's many attempts to get out of bed failed, Naya had a vice grip on the girl, there was no moving from her horizontal position.

"Baby, just give me like ten more minutes and i promise i'll get up" Naya pleaded, Heather didn't have to look at her to know that she was pouting. She decided to play along and lure the Latina into a false sense of security.

"Okay babe, ten more minutes." Heather laid still for a moment until she could feel Nayas' grip loosen then she sprung up out of bed and leapt on top of her girlfriend. Naya did not look amused. Heather almost forgot how cute the Latina was in the morning, she looked like the most adorable hot mess. Her hair was disheveled and her eye makeup was smeared yet she still managed to look absolutely stunning. Heather began to tickle Naya's sides making her squirm and finally when she had the energy to fight back she indulged the tickle fight.

"ALRIGHT! I'M UP! I'M UP!" Naya screamed through her laughs. She wrapped her arms around Heathers neck and planted a sweet lingering kiss on her lips. "Good morning, beautiful" she said, her eyes now big and full of excitement.

Heather ran around the apartment, double and triple checking to make sure they had everything ready and by the door. Naya turned on the coffee pot and went to take a quick shower before they had to leave. Zach did not look amused by the commotion that was going on, he was in an unfamiliar place and Heather's apartment was a lot smaller than Naya's so he didn't have his familiar places to hide. Instead he sat on top of one of the suitcases and watched all the craziness around him.

Heather poured Naya's coffee and made herself a smoothie, she wasn't a big fan of coffee but usually just made it for the smell, that alone usually woke her up. She checked the clock and realized that they had to leave in 10 minutes if they wanted to make it on time. She ran into the bathroom and jumped in the shower with a half clean Naya.

"Hey what are you-" Naya tried to ask before getting cut off.

"Out! Now go put some clothes on, we're late! We need to leave in 10 minutes otherwise Ryan will have our asses on a platter." Heather noticed the pout on Naya's face and couldn't help but smile at the horny Latina. "I know i'm all kinds of sexy and trust me, you all soapy and wet in the shower turns me on hardcore but we don't have time right now, i love you but please get out of this shower"

Naya was reluctant but obliged. Ten minutes later the girls were heading out the door and into the town cars that Ryan had sent to pick them up. "I guess he wasn't kidding about this whole arriving separately thing huh?" Heather was surprised at the lengths he was going to stop people from seeing them in public together, she was also surprised that he knew they were both at Heather's place. The girls got into their cars and headed for the airport. An hour later the girls were on the plane heading to Hawaii. They had never been on Ryan's private plane before, people had heard about it but never seen it. Well, no one had seen it besides Lea but everyone know's that they go way back, before glee.

It was incredibly luxurious and the flight attendants were insanely attractive. They were gay men of course, typical that Ryan wouldn't have women on his staff. The girls spent the flight cuddled together watching a movie on Naya's macbook. The time flew by (no pun intended) and before they knew it they were on the tropical island of Hawaii. The girls were greeted by a group of Hawaiian girls that placed lays over their heads. Naya made a joke about how she didn't expect to get laid so quickly today; that was not appreciated by Heather. "Excuse me, if you plan on actually getting laid tonight you better watch your tongue Naya Rivera" Heather puffed out her chest and crossed her arms, pretending to be angry. The only reaction she received from Naya was an ass grab and a quick wink. The girls headed over the boat that would take them to the small island that they would be spending the week on. If Ryan's plane was that nice, they could only imagine how nice this place would be.

The girls were blindfolded as soon as they got onto the boat. Ryan was serious about keeping this place private, it was a little unnerving not knowing where they were going but they trusted that he wouldn't send them off somewhere to be killed. I mean, how would he explain that in the show? Brittany and Santana moved to a lesbian colony? No way, the fans would hunt him down and he wouldn't get to see his flamboyant airline men ever again. Not a chance in hell. Finally after about twenty minutes their blindfolds were removed and they saw the resort.

The island was as small as they expected it to be, but the resort itself was huge. There were 4 separate swimming pools on the island itself and a whole spa facility, the staff were all waiting at the end of the dock to greet them and show them where they would be staying. They walked through the sand over to what looked like the main doors of the resort, but they were wrong. These doors were too _their _room. The place was exquisite. The bed was made out of mahogany and there was wood floor through out the entire place. To say that it was a suite would be an understatement. There was a bedroom, living room, two bathrooms, a kitchen and the rooms were huge. It was basically a one story house. The fridge was stocked with champagne and on the kitchen counter there was a plate of chocolate covered strawberries with a note next to them.

_Think of this as an early honeymoon, you both know you're gonna get married someday, so think of this as me giving you a really really early wedding gift? Have fun girls :) xx_

_- Love Ryan_

Heather looked over to Naya who was grinning from ear to ear and wrapped her arms around the Latina. They were so lucky to have such a wonderful boss, this definitely made up for craziness they would have to endure upon their return home. Ryan had a way with grand gestures but the two of them couldn't help but think that Lea had something to do with this also.

"Well, ladies i hope you enjoy your stay here and if you need anything at all there are staff around to help you out 24/7, just dial 0 on the phone by your bed and we'll have someone here in a flash." The staff walked out and closed the doors behind them.

"Naya i can't believe this. This place is beautiful, we are gonna have the best time ever together." Heather had tears in her eyes once again, all of the amazing things that were happening these past few days were taking their toll on the poor blonde.

"Baby, why are you crying." Naya held her girlfriend close and stroked her hair.

"I'm just so happy, all of my dreams are coming true and i feel like the luckiest girl in the world" Heather held on tight to the back on Naya's shirt, balling it up in her hands. She needed to bring herself down from her excitement high or else she might float away.

Just as they pulled apart both of their phones buzzed at the same time.

**Lady Lea - You're welcome :)**

"I knew she had something to do with this" Naya said shaking her phone in the air.

"Remind me to thank her when we get back" Heather said as she turned off her phone and put it in the kitchen drawer. She looked over to Naya who looked completely stunned. Heather was attached to her phone, the Latina was pretty sure that it had never been turned off before, let alone left her side.

"I don't need my phone, i have you here with me, the only reason i keep it on is just incase you text. It's become a habit over the years and now that i have you all to myself, i think it's the perfect time to kick my habit."

Naya shook her head in amazement, _could she be more perfect? _she thought to herself. She mirrored the blondes actions and put her phone in the drawer aswell.

"Let's get changed and go for a swim, let's start this vacation off right. Lea is wonderful for helping arrange this but don't think for a second that i don't have some surprises up my sleeve" Naya walked away to go grab her bathing suit, leaving Heather aroused and slightly confused. _What is she up to? _she thought


	9. Set the plan in motion

**Authors Note – Hey guys! Thanks for reading as always, I'm really glad you're enjoying this fic. I've had a request for some angst so just take note that it is coming, nothing too crazy though, this is a happy fic after all (: I want you all to have a picture in your mind of what the resort looks like so if you care to see, click here**

**Please keep reviewing and you can find me on tumblr my url is limaheightshospitalitylez (: xx**

_I can't believe we get to stay here for two weeks, I don't think I ever want to leave this place_, Naya thought to herself as she sipped her coffee. She had a clear view of Heather from where she was sitting. The blonde was still fast asleep, which was unusual. Naya was usually the one laying in bed until noon. Something has been on the Latina's mind since they arrived and it was keeping her from getting some beauty sleep. She sat at the table and thought to herself of all the ways she could execute her plan. Suddenly she realized what she had to do. It was gonna take a lot of work and she definitely couldn't do it on her own, so she decided to make a few phone calls, breaking the no cell phone rule before Heather woke up.

Heather could feel the warmth of the tropical sun beating down on her bare skin, she reached over to the spot where Naya was supposed to be and her heart sank when she realized she wasn't there. She sat up letting the bed sheet fall down into her lap revealing her milky white skin and perky breasts. _This will definitely get her attention _she thought, as she got up and started nonchalantly walking around the house. She sighed and pouted when she couldn't find Naya anywhere, then she turned around and looked out of the kitchen window and there she was. Heather's excitement came and left as quickly as a summer breeze. _Is she talking on her phone? _ She thought to herself. Heather was hurt, Naya knew how much of a big deal it was to have their phones off and the blonde didn't understand why she'd sneak around like that.

Naya finished up her phone call and headed back inside. She felt very impressed with herself, being able to pull this off on such short notice but she was sure Heather would remember this vacation for the rest of their lives. "HeMo, baby where are you?" she called out. Nothing, no response. She walked back towards the bathroom and heard the shower and decided to sneak in and see her beautiful girlfriend. She carefully opened the door and tried to make out Heather's silhouette through the steam but as she got closer, she noticed something else. _Is she crying? _Naya, no longer concerned with surprising Heather pulled open the shower door revealing a wet and crying Heather.

"Baby girl, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Naya quickly stripped down and joined Heather in the shower. She walked over and took the girl into her arms. Heather didn't say anything at first, she just kept crying.

"I'm here babe, don't cry, I'm here." Naya said as she rubbed circles on the girls back.

"Do you want to be here with me? Or is there somewhere else you'd rather be, or someone else you'd rather be with?" Heather gripped onto Naya tightly ask she asked the questions through her sobs. She wanted Naya all to herself, she didn't want to share. The thought of the Latina wanting to be elsewhere killed Heather.

"What in the world are you talking about? Of course I want to be here, Jesus babe, even if we were in an ugly old creepy house I'd rather be there with you than anywhere else without you." Naya was more confused than ever, how did they go from making passionate love all night to this?

"You promise?" Heather was calming down, maybe she was being irrational. She should have just asked Naya why she was on the phone before freaking out, now she just felt stupid.

"You need to tell me what this is about, help me understand what I did." Naya let go of Heather and pulled her chin up so they were face to face. She looked into her tear filled eyes then realized why she was sad. "You saw me talking on the phone didn't you?"

Heather nodded.

"I can't tell you why I was on the phone because it will ruin the surprise I have for you but Heath, you need to know that the only reason I used it was because I'm planning something FOR you"

Heather's frown crept up in a smile and soon she was practically beaming. She grabbed Naya by her ass and pulled her close until their bodies were flush. She planted kisses on every part of the brunettes face and left a lingering kiss on her lips before nuzzling her head into her girlfriend's neck.

As soon as Naya felt hands on her ass, her mind went south and crying was the last thing on her mind. She ran her hands up and down Heathers back, cupping her ass as she made her way back down. She wrapped one arm all the way around her girlfriend supporting her and moved her closer to the wall. Her free hand roamed over Heather's curves. She massaged her breasts and started biting on Heather's ear. The blonde giggled and swatted her away.

"Excuse me, I wantz to get my mac on Ms Pierce" Naya teased.

"Oh, so you wanna play Santana now do you?" Heather was tempted to play along but she knew that they wouldn't leave the house all day if they didn't get out of the shower soon.

"Auntie Tana needs her Brit Brit" Naya pouted and used her hands to imitate mouse whiskers.

"Mouse kisses!" Heather kissed Naya passionately, one last time before pulling away.

"That was definitely not a mouse kiss" Naya said breathlessly, her eyes were dark and full of lust.

Heather pushed her girlfriend further into the shower until she was completely under the flowing water. As soon as Naya closed her eyes she felt the water turn freezing cold.

"HOLY FUCK!" She screamed out as she leaped out of the shower. Heather was in stitches, she almost couldn't breathe from all the laughing she was doing. This was the only way to get Naya out of her sex haze so she did what she needed to do.

"You are so lucky that I love you" Naya scowled and wrapped herself in a towel.

"You're really cute when you get all huffy" Heather said before placing a kiss on the brunette's cheek and skipping away. "Hurry up and put your bathing suit on, we're going to lie on the beach"

About 20 minutes later the girls were down on the beach ready to lie in the sun all day. The staff brought over a shade hut along with some drinks and food and they announced that someone would be over every hour to check if they needed anything. One of the staff members offered to put lotion on Heather but Naya wasn't having any of that.

"The only hands that touch that flawless skin are mine" She announced, giving the boy a sharp glare over her sunglasses. She looked over at the blonde and saw how blue her eyes looked in the sunlight, how her skin was so radiant it was almost sparkling, her hair was getting lighter due to sun exposure and looking at all of these things, Naya thought that her girlfriend never looked better.

"Why are you staring at me?" Heather questioned

"You're just really beautiful, that's all" Naya stated, bluntly.

Heather just smiled and her heart was overflowing with love for Naya. She had never felt like this before, not with any of the boys she dated, not with any of the girls she made out with. It was times like these that Heather knew she would never love anyone else. Naya was the one for her. "Would you mind putting some lotion on me? Since you won't let anyone else do it and I can't reach all of my back?"

Naya straddled the blonde's ass and rubbed lotion into her girl's skin, massaging as she went along. The coolness of the lotion only lasted a few moments but it still felt amazing on her skin. Naya leaned over and kissed the top of Heather's shoulder and whispered "You're everything" before moving back over to her chair. Heather got up and moved her chair closer to Naya until there was no space between the two of them.

"What are you doing crazy?" Naya asked after hearing all the commotion.

"I want to be able to do this." Heather said before she positioned herself back on her chair. She reached over for Naya's hand and held onto it. "That's better"

"Why are we holding hands HeMo?" Naya loved when Heather did things like this, it made her feel important, like she was needed. She also loved Heather's reasoning for the cute things she did.

"Because now I know that you're not going anywhere. I need to feel you to relax and if I fall asleep I want to know that you're holding me somehow." Heathers words were more honest than even she expected them to be.

"I love you" Naya said, squeezing the blonde's hand.

They lay together for hours, just soaking up the sun and appreciating each other's company. The staff brought them lunch and dinner and before they knew it, the sun was going down. They walked down to the bottom of the beach and walked along it so their feet were in the ocean.

"This really is perfect, you know that right?" Heather said, swinging their hands back and forth as they walked along the beach.

"I think it would be more perfect if we sat down and watched the sunset together" Naya pulled Heather out of the water and sat her down on the sand. She positioned herself behind the blonde, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend and resting her head on her shoulder. They sat there together watching the sun go down and the waves gently crash together.

"Nay?"

"Heath?"

"Promise me we'll stay together forever"

Naya smiled and held back a few tears. This was the confirmation she needed. "I'm never letting you go"

REVIEEEEEWWW


	10. How many lesbians does it take?

**Authors Note – **Alrighty lovelies, since you're all sending love and reviews I thought I'd reward you with another chapter today (unheard of right?) I'm feeling generous. Now there has been some concern that maybe Heather is not as romantic as Naya in this story and I wanted to address this. I think that Heather is just as romantic as Naya, if you look back on previous chapters, you can see it. Maybe re-read the letters? Anyway, regarding that I think you'll enjoy this chapter, the content might come as a surprise (: As always I love reading reviews and getting your feedback, come follow me on tumblr! Limaheightshospitalitylez xx

* * *

><p>Heather woke up to the sound of the waves crashing against the shore. She looked over to her left to see Naya lying on her stomach with her mouth open, she was drooling slightly on her pillow. Heather did all she could to keep from laughing, she didn't want to wake the brunette up. It was only 8am and the blonde knew that she wouldn't get out of bed for at least another 2 hours yet. Heather got up and made herself a smoothie, then she decided to go for walk down along the beach. This would give her an opportunity to call Dianna and get her advice on how to carry out the plan.<p>

"HEATHER! Hi darling! I miss you! How's the vacation, how's everything? You and Nay having fun? Found any cute boys?" Dianna had a million and one questions but Heather wasn't too interested in that right now, she had other plans in mind.

"Hey Di! Things are great, I'm actually calling you for a favor. Well, okay it's kind of a long story but I need you to get me something and I need you to tell Lea to send it to us" Heather was trying to figure out how she was going to explain all of this. There was no way around it. She had to tell Dianna.

"I'm confused, why can't I just send it to you? What is so important that you can't wait until you get back? What does Lea have to do with this, I'm really confused." Dianna said, trying to sound convincing.

"Okay, well…you better sit down if you're not sitting because I'm about to drop a bomb on you. Nay and I are sort of together." Heather was cut off

"WHAT!" Dianna screamed, act surprised she thought.

"And I'm going to propose to her, which is why I need you to send me the ring I want to give her."

HEATHER ELIZABETH MORRIS!" More screaming from Dianna, this time it was real screaming.

"But you can't send it to us because I'm not allowed to tell you where we are, Lea knows which is why you have to give the ring to her, I'm just closer with you so I figured I could trust you to do this for me." Heather hoped that her best friend would accept her relationship with Naya. She didn't want to lose Di, of all people.

"Okay, I need a minute to process. How long have you guys been together? I thought something was up during the tour but I figured I was imagining things. That's amazing HeMo, but marriage? Are you sure you're ready for that. It's a big step" Dianna was fighting back her excitement and tried to bring a little logic into the picture. She knew more than she was letting on.

"I know you may think I'm crazy and I am, I'm crazy about Naya. It would take forever for me to explain everything we've been though Di, but I love her. I can't imagine being with anyone else. I really want this. I don't have too much time to talk about it. I just need you to help me. We're coming home in a few days and I need our last night here together to be perfect. Will you help me?" Heather was walking back in the direction of the house, she started to worry that Naya would be awake by now and she needed to get a few more things taken care of.

"Just shoot me a picture of the ring and tell me what I need to do. I'll tell Lea and we will have it there to you by tomorrow. We will take care of it. Make sure you tell the front desk or whoever you need to tell, what's going on. You don't want Naya seeing the package." Dianna was excited for her friends; she was also touched that Heather thought to involve her.

"I'll take care of the rest, don't worry. Thank you so much Di. You have no idea how much I appreciate this. I love you and I'll see you in a few days!" Heather hung up the phone and headed over to the spa. She needed to tell the staff what they needed to do. This night needed to be perfect.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile back in the house….<em>

As soon as Naya heard the door close she jumped out of bed and ran over to get her phone. She looked out the window to make sure Heather wasn't coming right back and then dialed Lea's number.

"Hello Ms Le, how are you?"

Hey! Nay! I'm good, did you get the ring? It should be there. Mason called me earlier and said it had arrived."

"Yes, I have it. He came and dropped it off at like 5:30 in the morning, I almost drop kicked him. Good thing I didn't wake Heather otherwise my cover would have been blown. I really just called to thank you. I really hope she says yes Le" Naya had the slightest hint of worry in her voice.

"Don't freak yourself out, she loves you. She will say yes, I know it!" Lea was interrupted by a knock at her door.

"Do you have go? I can call you later if you want?" Naya asked, obviously aware of the distraction

"No, just hold on a second." Lea opened her door and to her surprise standing there was an out of breathe Dianna. "Hey Ba-.. um I mean you! Im on the phone with Nay can you hold on a sec, come on in"

"Who's that?" Naya asked, fully aware of the slip up Lea had just made

"It's Di, were gonna work out together later" Lea tried to cover up her mistake, it was a good thing that Naya couldn't see how beat red she was right now.

"Okay, well tell her I said hey and I love her, I'll let you go and call me later boo" With that Naya hung up the phone.

* * *

><p><em>At Lea's Place….<em>

Dianna was basically on her knees. She was panting and flailing her arms about in the air. Lea looked at her like she was going insane. She pulled the blonde up to her feet and kissed her forehead, then her cheek and then her lips.

"Okay, now calm down baby and tell me why you look like you just outran a murderer" Lea said through her laughter.

"Heather….Naya…..Engaged!" Dianna needed to breathe so she could form sentences but her brain wasn't allowing her to do so just yet.

"Did you fall and hit your head? You knew this…you went with me to pick up the ring silly" Lea didn't understand how Dianna could forget such an important thing. She made a mental note to herself that when they got married Lea would have to make a huge spectacle so she would remember the monumental moment.

"No, Heather is going to propose to Naya, I have to go pick up the ring and send it to her." Dianna finally managed to blurt out.

Lea stood frozen in shock. "Oh fuck" was all she was able to say. "What are we going to do? We can't let her do that, Naya wants to propose."

"So, does Heather. We can't not send her the ring babe." Dianna was now trying to reason with the brunette.

"So what, we just send her the ring and just hope for the best? Wait, when does she want to do it? I bet it's going to be their final night there, just like Naya. Jesus these girls are too alike for their own good." Lea was pacing back and forth trying to find a solution to their predicament.

Dianna was now calm enough to take control. She knew that everything would work out between the girls, in fact it may even be a perfect evening. They would both propose to each other and everything would be fantastic. She took Lea's hands and looked her dead in the eyes. "This isn't our responsibility babe. It will all be fine, don't worry. Let's go pick up HeMo's ring, we need to get it shipped out there today if she will get it on time."

* * *

><p><em>Back on the island…..<em>

Heather came skipping inside only to be greed by a half naked Naya. She eyed her girlfriend up and down and whistled at her. "Damn woman, it should be illegal for you to look this good"

Naya winked at the blonde and strutted up to her so they were face to face. "I like not having to wear so many clothes around you. It saves me time taking them off. She turned around and undid her bathing suit top and let it fall to the floor. As she walked toward the back door she shook her ass seductively because she knew Heather would be watching.

"I'm going skinny dipping in our pool, care to join me?" Naya called out

Within seconds, Heather was right behind her. She removed her clothes and ran past Naya to jump into the pool. "Real sexy babe" Naya laughed out.

Naya removed her bathing suit bottoms and walked into the pool. She swam over to Heather and wrapped her arms and legs around the beautiful blonde. Heather was a good few inches taller than Naya so she could still stand up in the pool where as Naya could not. The girls talked about going home and telling everyone about their relationship, they talked about vacationing together and how Heather would teach Naya how to cook. Everything about their life seemed to be perfect, neither of the girls had ever been happier.

Naya kissed her girlfriend and her tongue found its way into Heather's mouth. After about 10 minutes of making out, Naya came up for air. Both of the girls had a dark lust in their eyes and they knew where this was going. "I want to try something" Heather said with a thick husky voice.

She pulled Naya over to a shallower part of the pool and placed her next to the jets. "I want you to get yourself off on this" she pointed to the jet. "The pressure feels really good, I promise." Naya looked a little hesitant at first but soon warmed up to the idea when Heather was feeling her up from behind. Naya inched forward until the jet was pounding water against her clit. Heather was behind her cupping her breasts and kissing down her neck. "That feel good baby?" Heather asked. Naya let out a deep moan telling Heather that she was definitely enjoying it.

She felt her body tense up at the pressure of the water against her sensitive spot. Heathers hands found their way down underneath Naya. She slipped two fingers inside of her from behind. "Oh my god HeMo" she cried out. Heather had one arm wrapped around Nayas stomach and the other was pumping in and out of her. The latina grabbed onto the side of the pool to keep herself upright. The pressure from the jets along with Heather's fingers was enough to send her over the edge.

"Come on baby, cum for me." Heather whispered.

"Tell me you love fucking me" Naya demanded.

"I love fucking you baby, you're so sexy, you turn me on so much." Heather was having trouble keeping her own arousal in check.

She let go of Naya's stomach and allowed her free hand to touch herself, where she desperately needed to be touched. Her body was pushing into Naya's as she rode out her own orgasm. Naya's screams egged Heather on and they both came crashing down together. Naya's legs were shaking and Heather could barely hold her up.

"We should try new things more often." Naya said with a huge grin on her face.

"More where that came from baby" Heather turned her girlfriend around and planted wet kisses down her neck and across her chest.

These we're her favorite days. She could spend the rest of her life like this with Naya. The sex was great, the weather was perfect and she had enough love in her heart to last the two of them a lifetime. Everything was perfect.

Review my lovelies! xx


	11. Paint you by numbers

**Authors Note - Fan fiction was being a bitch and not letting me upload this! Anyways here it is! Hope you all like it! Remember to review and follow me on tumblr. limaheightshospitalitylez 3 Love you all!**

* * *

><p>It was the girls last day together on the island before they had to go back home. They both had managed to keep their plans a secret from one another, everything all came down to today. This could be the beginning of the rest of their lives together. Dianna and Lea were able to follow through with their promises, they made sure the rings got to the girls and didn't say a word to anyone about it.<p>

It was lunch time and the girls were sitting on the couch together eating their sandwiches and watching tv. Naya had her legs drapped over Heather and was playing with her hair with one hand and eating with the other. The two of them had never looked happier, like they hadn't a care in the world. It takes a special kind of relationship to spend every waking hour with another person and not kill them. It's rare and you'll only find it a few times, maybe even once in your entire life. They were lucky enough to have found it so early in life.

"I don't wanna go home tomorrow" Heather admits, looking up from the tv and directly at Naya. "This place is so beautiful and we don't have to worry about anything here, it's easy. For once, something is easy."

Naya sat her plate down on the coffee table and scooted her body closer to the blonde. She put her head on Heather's shoulder and hugged her arm as she spoke. "I know babe, I wish we could just live here, spending time with you is the best but i'm actually really excited to start my life with you at home. Here it kind of feels like a fairytale but when we get back it will be real. You and me together, for real" Naya surprised herself with her honesty, maybe Heather was really changing her for the better.

Heather contemplated the brunettes words and realized she was right. Especially after what she had planned for tonight, going home would be great. She would finally get to start her life with Naya, as her finance and soon to be, her wife. "Speaking of you and me together, i have a dinner planned for us tonight, i wanted to make our last night special so i have a little something planned." Heather felt the couch shift as Naya shot upright.

"I planned something too! I have something set up for us at 8 tonight" Naya was worried that her plans would be compromised. She spent so much time preparing for this evening she didn't even stop and think that Heather might be planning a romantic last night too.

"That's fine, we can do my dinner at 6 and then we can do your thing at 8, it can be like an awesome double date, but it's just us and it's not really double, more of a back to back date" Heather smiled and tried to figure out the right definition for what the evening would be. Every now and then she noticed herself sounding more and more like her character. She was excited that Naya had something planned too, it would only make the evening better.

* * *

><p><em>A few hours later...<em>

Heather and Naya were in seperate bathrooms getting ready for their romantic evening together. They had agreed to surprise each other with what they were going to wear so they were to meet on the beach at 6 o'clock. Heather wore her hair down and curled it just enough to make it wavy. Naya always liked how her hair looked during the "slave for you" performance so she tried to recreate that look. Her skin was no longer milky white but more of a light brown. Freckles covered her entire face and she was glowing.

She applied a light layer of makeup and slipped into a short white dress. The back was laced and criss-crossed so you could see parts of her skin, the neck was a v-cut that showed off her tan lines and her cleavage. She rummaged through her bag and pulled out and old box that had a gold necklace in. For Heather's birthday a few years ago, Naya bought her a gold necklace with an infinity symbol as the charm. Heather liked to think that Naya meant it as a symbol of their love but they never really got into that. Heather put on the necklace and snuck out the back door to get ready for the surprise.

Meanwhile, in the other bathroom Naya was getting ready. She had 4 different dresses on the floor, her makeup was all over the counter and her straigtener almost caught on fire. She was nervous and she couldn't figure out why. This is what she wanted, she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Heather, she was in love with her and most importantly, she could be herself around her. She took a moment to calm herself down then continued getting ready. She did her eye makeup and picked out her shortest, tightest, black dress that she owned. It showed off her curves and helped push her breasts up. She wanted to look perfect for Heather, so she stuck with what she knew.

She looked at the clock and noticed it was 5:58, she took one last look at herself in the mirror before heading down to the beach.

As she walked outside she could see the sun setting on the horizon, it was beautiful. There was a light breeze blowing through her hair as she made her way down to sand. She stopped at the edge of the pathway and saw a note pinned to the wooden post.

**Follow the trail i've marked for you, at the end you'll find what you're looking for. Turn me over.**

Naya turned over the card to see a picture of Heather, smiling and pointing to her eye. She looked below her feet and saw a trail of roses leading toward a box in the middle of the sand. She followed the path and when she got to the box she found another note.

**In this box is a gift, from me to you. Open me.**

Naya opened the box and saw a giant stuffed heart with the initials H.E.M embroidered onto it. _She's giving me her heart, this is adorable, how does she think of these things? _Naya thought to herself. She picked up the heart and continued down the path towards a gazeb_o _that was wasn't there a few hours ago. Another note was attached to the enclosed structure.

**Turn me over and you'll see what you're looking for. Lift up the curtain and you'll see the sun.**

Naya turned over the note and saw a picture of Heather pointing right at her. She looked at the first picture, then the heart then the third. "I love you too baby" she whispered. She opened the curtain that was covering the entrance to the gazebo and was completely stunned at the view. There were candles hanging from the top of the poles, there was a light sheet covering the other entrance. It was just light enough that you could see the sunset's sillhouette on the sheet. There were rose pettles everywhere and a blanket on the sand with a picnik basket and bottles of champaign. Naya was so surprised at the effort that Heather put into this, that she almost didn't even notice she was standing in the corner.

"Baby, i don't know what to say" Naya said, her voice was shaky and her eyes began to swell up with tears. No one had ever done anything like this for her before. No one had treated her so well, she was overcome with love for the blonde.

Heather walked towards her, barefoot in the sand, holding a guitar. She said nothing. She lead Naya over to the blanket and sat her down. When Naya tried to speak again she placed her finger over the latina's lips. She sat down on the blanket opposite the brunette and starting playing and singing.

_Im gonna pick up the pieces and build a lego house._

_If things go wrong we can knock it down._

_My three words have two meanings but there's one thing on my mind_

_It's all for you..._

Naya stared in amazement. It was rare to ever hear Heather sing. She wondered how she had the time to practice this or when she learned how to play guitar. It only took her a few seconds to realize it didn't matter. Heather was doing this for her and only her, that's all that mattered.

_When it's dark in a cold december you've got me to keep you warm_

_If you're broken i will mend ya, i'll keep you sheltered from the strom _

_thats raging on now._

_When you're out of touch, out of love_

_I'll pick you up when you're feeling down_

_And out of all these things ive done_

_I think i'll love you better now._

_When Im outta sight, i'm outta mind_

_I'll do it all for you in time_

_But out of all these things i've done_

_I know i'll love you better now._

Naya was now in tears at this point, Heather actually wrote this song, she could hear the love in her voice and it was the best thing she'd ever heard. Nothing could ever beat this this moment. It took all of Naya's strength not to interupt and tackle her girlfriend down to the ground.

_I'm gonna paint you by numbers and color you in_

_If things go_ right_ we can frame it and i'll put you on a wall_

_Now it's so hard to say it, cause we've been here before_

_But now ill surrender up my heart and swap it for yours.._

_When you're outta touch, or outta love _

_I'll pick you up when you're feeling down_

_And out of all these things i've done_

_I know i'll love you better now._

Heather sat the guitar down beside her and looked up at a tearful Naya. She took her hands into her own and squeezed them. The ring was in a box sitting on the blanket but Naya hadn't even noticed yet. Heather kissed the brunettes hands and then held them over her heart. "Never in my wildest dreams could i have ever imagined having someone like you in my life. Naya you're my everything. Youre the first person i think about in the morning, the last person i think about before i go to bed. You're always on my mind and you're forever in my heart. There is no one else in this world i would rather be with. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I've never been more sure of something in my entire life. You're my best friend and my soul mate" Heather reached down to grab the box to propose to her girlfriend but before she could Naya had leaped over in her lap and was hugging her as tightly as she could.

"Then Marry me, Heather Marry me" Naya whispered into Heathers ear.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	12. One in the same

**Authors note: I know you're all ready to come after me with rainbow knifes and pitchforks for ending the way i did BUT the wait is over and now you have your chapter! :) As always i hope you enjoy reading and reviews keep me going! I do one-shots upon request on tumblr so feel free to come on over and request! I did two HeYa GLAAD award ones last night! Limaheightshospitalitylez - xx**

_Previously..._

"Then Marry me, Heather Marry me" Naya whispered into Heathers ear.

* * *

><p>"What did you just say?" Heather pulled away in awe of the words that had just come out of the Latina's mouth.<p>

"Marry me, i had this big thing planned but i can't beat this, i just i love-" Heather cut her off with a passionate kiss. Their tongues danced and Heather was so excited she was shaking all over. She broke the kiss and lifted the small box off of the blanket. Naya's eyes grew wider.

"Heather..." Naya was speechless. The box opened in in front of her was the exact same ring that Naya had picked out. She couldn't handle how much happiness her heart was feeling so she broke down. She started sobbing and clung on to Heather for dear life. All she said was "yes" over and over again.

They both sat together for a while, silently holding each other. Naya contemplated just telling Heather about the ring but instead she thought it would be best to carry out her special evening and at least have that to surprise her with. Heather was the first to break the silence between the two of them.

"Well, fiance i'm ready to see this wonderful evening you've planned for me." She kissed the Latina's forehead and pulled her up off of the ground.

They both walked hand in hand back to their suite. Heather still had the ring in her hand and wanted desperately to put it on Naya's finger. The Latina managed to convince her to wait until they reached Heather's surprise.

Naya lead her fiance back towards the private pool and Heather's mouth dropped.

There were gardenia's everywhere, there was a table set for two in the corner and the pool was surrounded by roses. Covering the pool was a glass cover and on top of it were tea light candles placed together spelling out "Marry me?" Heather turned to Naya who was down on one knee, holding out a matching ring to the one that was in her right hand.

"Heather Elizabeth Morris, i have agreed to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you, now will you please do me the honor of doing the same?"

Heather lowered herself to the ground, she was smiling so hard it hurt. "I can't believe this, you were going to do it all along."

"Is that a yes?" Naya teased as she put the ring on her finger.

"Of course baby, yes, a thousand times yes!" Heather took out the ring from her box and slid it onto the Latina's finger. Every time the two girls thought they couldn't get happier or fall more in love with each other, they were proved wrong.

The rest of the night was spent talking about how they each managed to pull their surprise off. They both laughed about Lea and Dianna's involvement and were impressed that Lea hadn't spilled the beans to anyone else. The girls enjoyed their last night together in their paradise. They didn't make love that night, instead they talked about their future and held each other until they fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>The next day...<em>

"I'm freaking the fuck out. I can't do this. I need to do it in person." Naya was pacing back and forth ignoring Heather who was trying to calm her down. The girls had to be on the boat and heading back to reality in 2 hours but they both decided to call their parents before they left to tell them the news.

"Naya, your mom is going to be fine with it, she loves me!" Heather dialed Naya's mom's number and handed her the phone. "Do it. We had a deal, i already told my mom."

"Heather?" Naya's mom asked

"No mom it's me, Nay."

"Oh hi baby! How's your vacation? Wait, why are you calling from Heather's phone, is she okay?" Naya's mom told Nickayla to pack her bags and get ready to head to Hawaii.

"Ma! Calm down! It's okay, Heather's fine, she's here."

"Jesus Christ Naya, you scared me. Nik! False alarm! Well, what can i do for you my lovely daughter?" Naya cleared her throat and with a nod from her Fiance she made her confession.

"Heather and I... we're... engaged."

Silence.

"NAYA MARIE RIVERA!"

_Oh shit, naya thought._

"I am so happy for you darling, put me on speaker i want to speak with Heather too!"

Naya did as she was told.

"Congratulations my babies! I'm so happy for you, please let me help plan the wedding. Two wedding dresses! Dios Mio! This is going to be a handful but we will pull it off. When's the date? Oh my god! I need to see the ring or wait are there two rings? You two need to come over here right now, when do you come back!" Excited would be an understatement describing Mrs. Rivera's feelings. at this moment.

Naya felt like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders and she was now very glad Heather had pushed her to tell her mom. They agreed that as soon as they got home and unpacked they would head over to the Rivera household for dinner. Naya hung up the phone and jumped into Heather's arms.

"Baby, I love you" she said, using her whole body to squeeze the blonde.

The girls finished packing up all their clothes and headed out to the boat. They hugged the staff members and praised them for putting up with all the antics over the past two weeks and headed off to catch their plane. The flight seemed shorter going back than on the way their but the girls didn't mind. They still cuddled together as they did the first time.

The girls landed in LA and were ready to get in their separate cars and meet at their new home together until Naya stopped dead in her tracks.

"I'm not doing this. I'm not pretending like i'm not engaged to the most beautiful girl i've ever met." She grabbed Heather's hand and walked through the airport terminals. There weren't too many people in the airport itself but when they reached the pick up area, the paparazzi swarmed around them.

"NAYA! HEATHER! OVER HERE!" Camera's were flashing left and right.

"HEATHER"

"ARE YOU GUYS A COUPLE?"

Questions were coming from every angle and the camera's were flashing all around them. Naya stepped forward and put her arm around Heather covering her as best she could. She knew how uncomfortable all the attention would make her fiance so she opened the car door and let her sit inside. She turned to face the camera's and smiled.

"We're engaged" she said. Two words and that's all it took. She got into the car next to Heather and the two drove off together.

"Well, I don't know about you but i'm not excited to see Ryan's reaction to all of this." Heather said bluntly.

Naya's face dropped instantly. _shit. _She had forgotten about Ryan. He may support them being together but he specifically said not to be seen together in public and now Naya just announced their engagement to the entire world.

Naya felt her phone buzz in her pocket and Heather felt the same.

They both opened up their phones revealing the same text.

**From Ryan: The car is bringing you straight to Paramount. We need to talk.**

_Fuck._


	13. Not so welcome home

_**Thanks for being so patient babies! Fatelaidahand - tumblr - Review Review!**_

_**At the studio...**_

Ryan was pacing back and forth in his office, he did his best to ignore the constant buzzing of his blackberry. The news of Heather and Naya had spread like wildfire and he couldn't help but feel betrayed.

"I just sent them on an all expenses paid trip to avoid this exact situation! I can't believe this, how are we supposed to deal with the press now? It's not like they were seen somewhere together, that i can handle. The confirmation came from Naya's own fucking mouth!"

Lea did her best to calm Ryan down, he was frantic and the vein in his throat was throbbing which was his tell tale sign of stress. He kept repeating the same things over and over again. After a while Lea couldn't deal with it anymore. He was being selfish, all he seemed to care about was protecting the reputation of the show and the ratings.

"Can you stop and listen to yourself for a second?" Lea yelled.

Ryan stopped dead in his tracks, bewildered that she dared to yell at him. He was about to give Lea a tongue lashing but before he could open his mouth she interrupted him once more.

"Just hear me out okay? Naya and Heather have been in love with each other since day one, this isn't a surprise. You're forgetting where Brittana came from, it wasn't like Finchel or Tike or any of the other relationships you created. It was their on screen chemistry that made it a reality. The fans obviously love it, so i really don't see the big deal with them being so open about being together off of the show. If anything it will help the ratings. Plus we all do stuff for the LGBT community and you of all people can't be angry because of this. You're being a hypocrite Ryan."

As soon as Lea finished her speech, Brad walked into the office accompanied by two very tan but very terrified girls.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back in the car...<strong>_

"Shit, Nay what are we going to do?" Heather couldn't believe it. A few moments ago she felt like nothing in the world could tear her down. Naya had just announced to the world that they were engaged. Shouldn't that be the best moment of her life? All she wanted to do was kiss her right then and there in front of everyone but that nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach told her something bad was going to happen.

"This is fucking ridiculous. How does he find out about these things so quickly? Does he have spies following us and capturing our every move? I honestly don't care what he has to say. He's our boss babe but that doesn't give him the right to dictate our lives."

Naya was on a whole different level compared to Heather. She wasn't worried at all, she was fuming. Naya was known for being stubborn but this time she had a right to be. Everything was finally falling into place for her. She was an icon in the LGBT community, she was on one of the most successful comedies on television and she was marrying the girl of her dreams. She didn't want to feel bad for her happiness.

"Babe i understand where you're coming from but he just sent us on a really nice vacation. He payed for everything too and remember why he sent us away in the first place... Brittana is going to happen and he wanted it to be a surprise. That's why we were supposed to lay low."

Heather had a point, considering all of the events that have happened over the past few weeks, it had slipped Naya's mind that the whole reason they got to be together alone, was so they weren't seen together in public. She rubbed her temple and began muttering to herself in Spanish.

Heather could see the frustration building up inside of the Latina, she knew the girl like the back of her hand and knew that tears were the next thing to come. She reached over and grabbed her fiance's hand and kissed it gently before placing it in her lap.

Naya looked over and saw a small but hopeful smile on Heathers face. Sometimes that would be all it took, but not now. She was in panic mode.

"No matter what happens, you're going to be my wife." Heather said bluntly before they turned into the paramount lot and head to meet their impending scolding.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back at the studio...<strong>_

"Girls take a seat" Ryan said coldly.

They did as they were told, they sat on the couch next to each other, holding hands as they received sympathetic looks from both Lea and Brad.

"Lea, Brad, give us a moment please." He addressed them just as coldly. As soon as they exited the room Ryan made eye contact with the girls for the first time.

"Can either of you tell me why i spend $15,000 a month on PR for the cast of this show?" Ryan asked.

The girls looked at each other for an answer, or to see if they should even attempt to answer the rhetorical question at all.

"Let me tell you why. I am only as successful as my crew. You two are part of my crew. If you drink and drive it looks poorly on me, if you are caught in any type of scandal it reflects badly on me and it also looks bad for our show and for our network. If i am blind sighted by something how am i supposed to fix it? I obviously can't keep constant tabs on the two of you"

_Could have fooled me,_ Naya thought to herself

"I can however, hire someone to make sure you stay out of trouble and clean up messes before they reach the press."

His words stung, Heather was not in any way a confrontational person but the vice grip she had on Naya's hand was saying otherwise. The calm and collect person that was in the car had disappeared.

"You did not just compare my engagement with the love of my life to a 'drunk driving incident' are you kidding me? You can't seriously be giving us this speech right now. I understand your big plans for Santana and Brittany but you also need to understand that I'm not fucking Brittany and she is not Santana. We are not characters you're talking to right now we're people Ryan!" Heather's blood was boiling, she wasn't done yet.

"Baby, calm down. Let him finish" Naya said softly. She felt like she was in an episode of the twilight zone, she'd never seen Heather act like this before.

Ryan seemed to be just as surprised as Naya. His face was pale and his mouth agape. He didn't even try to speak at this point, he knew she had more to say.

"I will not calm down. Ryan we love you and we can't thank you enough for everything you have done for us especially over the past few weeks but you can't tell us how to live our lives. If anything this is good for you and the show and us. Tell me how many lesbian characters on tv are actually gay? Not too many. We're making this a reality. The whole reason Brittany and Santana are together are because Naya and I have loved each other since we met. We have so many fans. I'm sorry we didn't tell you before we made it public but you must understand what it's like to be in love. Sometimes you just can't hold it in anymore. You just wanna scream it out to the world."

Naya adored Heather in this moment, she could see the passion in her eyes and the way she defended their relationship further solidified her decision to marry the girl. She was perfect, she was everything good in the world and she was all Nayas.

Ryan remained silent for a moment, soaking in what Heather had just said. He remembered back when Zach proposed to him, all he wanted to do was tell everyone, he would have shouted it from the rooftops if didn't think they would be stoned for doing so. He then realized the real reason he was so upset about all of this, it was because he wanted the same thing for himself but the opportunity was snatched away from him. A wave of guilt flooded over his conscience and he knew he needed to apologize.

"Youre right" he said.

"And another thing!- Wait what?" Heather was about to deliver verbal bashing number two until she registered what Ryan had said.

"I said, you're right. I don't get to tell you how to live your lives. Truth is, if i were in your position right now i would have done the same thing. If people loved and accepted Zach and I as much as they do you and Naya i would have told the world."

Now Naya had a headache. Everyone constantly changing emotions was making her dizzy. All she wanted was to go home and sleep in her bed with her girlfriend and her cat, was that so much to ask?

"I'm really sorry girls, i let my own personal issues get in the way. I really am happy for you." Ryan got up out of his chair and walked over to give them both a hug. He dismissed them and reminded them to be back at 6am for call time in the morning.

Heather and Naya walked out of the office and headed back to the car. They hadn't said a word to each other since leaving the office. They were still processing what happened and trying to understand Ryans bipolar ways. Naya was the first to speak.

"I don't even know what just happened right now" she shook her head and looked towards Heather.

"I think we just had a Brittany moment" Heather said which prompted a laugh from Naya in return.

" I love you, you know that right?" Naya stopped the blonde before she reached the car, she pulled her close so their bodies were flush against one another and she was once again staring into blue orbs.

"Yes, but i never get tired of hearing it. Let's go home baby before someone else tries to stop us." Heather kissed the Latina's nose and pulled her towards the car. Today had been extremely long for the both of them. She didn't want anything else getting in the way of starting her new life with Naya. Tomorrow they would deal with the world.


End file.
